goodluckcharliefandomcom-20200214-history
Hang in There Baby
'Good Luck Charlie Theme '(aka Hang In There, Baby) is the theme song after the introduction. It has been in every episode of Season 1 so far. It is sung by Bridgit Mendler, who portrays Teddy Duncan. Lyrics Today's all burnt toast Running late, Dad jokes Has anybody seen my left shoe? Close my eyes Take a bite Grab a ride Laugh out loud There it is, up on the roof I've been there, I've survived So just take my advice Hang in there, baby Things are crazy But I know your future's bright Hang in there, baby There's no maybe Everything turns out all right Sure, life is up and down But trust me, it comes back around You're gonna love who you turn out to be Hang in there, baby Extended Version Lyrics Today's all burnt toast Running late, Dad jokes Has anybody seen my left shoe? Close my eyes Take a bite Grab a ride Laugh out loud There it is, up on the roof I've been there, I've survived So just take my advice Hang in there, baby Things are crazy But I know your future's bright Hang in there, baby There's no maybe Everything turns out all right Sure, life is up and down But trust me, it comes back around You're gonna love who you turn out to be Woo! Home run, loud crash Someone's gonna pay for that Why's everyone looking at me? Trouble in paradise Skating on melted ice Please don't take away my TV I've been there I survived So just take my advice Hang in there, baby Things are crazy But I know your future's bright Hang in there, baby There's no maybe Everything turns out all right Sure, life is up and down But trust me, it comes back around You're gonna love who you turn out to be Someone who gets along Can keep you moving on That's what I'm here for Say anything, you can say anything Cause I've been there Hang in there, baby Things are crazy But I know your future's bright Hang in there, baby There's no maybe Everything turns out all right Sure, life is up and down But trust me, it comes back around You're gonna love who you turn out to be Hang in there, baby Things are crazy But I know your future's bright Hang in there, baby There's no maybe Everything turns out all right Sure, life is up and down But trust me, it comes back around You're gonna love who you turn out to be Take it from me Hang in there, baby Background Information * Continuity Season 1 *Teddy doing the Hacky Sack ("Duncan's Got Talent") *Teddy behind a microphone and waving ("Teddy's Broken Heart Club Band") *Teddy tired (Yo Mama) *Amy making a sandwich ("Take Mel Out to the Ball Game") *Amy juggling. She's wearing same clothes as "Kwikki Chick", but this scene does occur in Yo Mama's ass *Amy putting on a shoe while pregnant ("Charlie is 1") *Gabe with Charlie in a mess ("Charlie Did It!") *Gabe on Mrs. Dabney's son's water bed ("Teddy's Broken Heart Club Band") *Gabe wearing a cape with a different hair cut ("Charlie is 1") *Charlie in cold weather clothing ("Dance Off") *Charlie holding Happy Horse ("Butt Dialing Duncans") *Charlie holding her shirt up (unknown) *Bob looking at the rat poop ("Kwikki Chick") *Bob running into the kitchen ("Kwikki Chick") *Bob spreading the barbecue smell ("Up a Tree") *PJ putting on his Kwikki Chikki hat ("Kwikki Chick") *PJ eating cereal from a large pot ("Teddy's Broken Heart Club Band") *PJ playing a guitar (bitch ass) Season 2 *Teddy using street talk to Ivy. However, the lights are on ("Let's Potty") *Teddy in snow ("Gabe's 12-1/2 Birthday") *Teddy behind a microphone and shaking her head. She's wearing the same clothes as "Battle of the Bands", but this scene does not occur. *Amy turning around wearing a scarf ("The Singin' Dancin' Duncans") *Amy on a swing ("Meet the Parents") *Amy going down the stairs in her scuffed heels ("Baby's New Shoes") *Gabe playing video game tennis with Amy ("Something's Fishy") *Gabe having a bowl thrown at him. This originally happened on "Charlie in Charge", a Season 1 episode. *Gabe unzipping a coat hood covering his face. This originally happened on "Snow Show, Part Two", a Season 1 episode. *Charlie behind a slide in the playground ("Meet the Parents") *Charlie wearing Bob's boots and putting her fingers in her mouth ("Baby's New Shoes") *Charlie in a ballpit ("Something's Fishy") *Bob showing Amy the turn, wait, bam ("The Singin' Dancin' Duncans"). *Bob in the hot tub with a tray of tacos ("Battle of the Bands") *Bob pointing at Murray while giving his acceptance speech ("L.A.R.P. in the Park") *PJ gasping ("Teddy's Bear") *PJ standing up wearing a helmet and plaid sweatshirt ("Meet the Parents") *PJ singing a song to one of the Gurgles ("Charlie is 2!") See Also Category:Songs